It Won't Work
by liquescentt
Summary: Despite Linda Linda's protests Izaya continues to pursue him - if only to crush the boy's denial and resolve - and Linda Linda can't help but give in. A small one shot drabble request based off a Tumblr RP.


**Title: **"It Won't Work"******  
Words:** 1,446**********  
Series:** Durarara!**********  
**Pairings: Izaya - Linda Linda  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Just a small drabble fic request that I filled. It's based off an RP; in which Izaya has been somewhat harassing Linda Linda because Izaya is Izaya and knows that Linda is attracted to him but refuses to admit it. (Although, the RP has not taken this route.) It's short and somewhat to the point, only because I didn't want it to drag on too long since it _is_ a drabble one shot fic.

* * *

Izaya spotted a familiar head of blonde hair walking out of Russia Sushi. Sneaking up behind, he wrapped his arms around the waist of the boy feeling him jump and tense under his touch. Glancing down Linda looked at the arms around his hips before his head jerked back to see who was holding him.

Grinning mischievously, Izaya stared back into the eyes that were glaring at him. "Get your hands off me." Linda Linda growled as his own hands made their way to Izaya's, trying to pry them off but failing miserably. His grip was much stronger than he expected.

"You act as if you're not enjoying my touc-" "I'm not! Let go!"

Izaya chuckled bringing his face down to the blonde's neck. Licking a line up it slowly as his right hand moved farther down the blonde's waist, heading towards his crotch. "S-Stop that!" Linda stuttered as he quickly grabbed the wandering hand. "Will you stop? People are watching!"

"You're only concerned about people seeing?" Izaya questioned with an amused, teasing tone while jerking his arms back as he pulled the blonde against him. He'd been at this little game for months now. Teasing the blonde, making passes and trying to get him to come home with him. It originally started out as just a way to bug him but progressively grew into something more.

"NO. I'm concerned about your mental health! Have you not heard a word I've said in the past two months? D-Don't do that!" He groaned out in annoyance when he began to feel his crotch twitch from Izaya rubbing his hand over it.

Izaya laughed a bit more, "I wouldn't have to stop if you'd just come back with me. I'm sure your dick would appr-" "Shut up!" Linda hissed, squirming even more in his grasp. Which only effectively ended him up turned around, facing Izaya.

His gold eyes stared up at him full of anger and irritation while Izaya held the same mischievous expression he always held. And as much as Linda Linda hated to admit it - it really did suit him in the best way.

Izaya leaned towards Linda Linda's ear, his tongue flickering out and licking it before he gently bit it. "A-Ah! D-D-Don't!" The blonde stuttered pushing on Izaya's chest as his face turned a bright red. His eyes fluttered around his surroundings, seeing a few people staring and shaking their heads while there were a couple of high school girls giggling as they stared at the two.

He pushed a little harder, but that only made Izaya tighten his grip and push his hips into Linda's. "If you want me to stop," He whispered hotly against his ear. "You'll have to come back with me to my apartment."

Linda frowned up at him. Did Izaya think he was stupid? He knew very well that if he agreed, there was no way Izaya would stop. It would only make things worse for him. But if he refused, more people would see them like this and Izaya would more than likely just get worse until Linda was begging for him to take him back.

The informant knew how to push all the correct buttons and work things to his advantage and that really pissed Linda off.

"Fine! I'll go, dammit." It was the only option that somewhat left him some dignity. He was confident that he could deal with whatever Izaya had planned when he got there. But when he seen the seductive smirk spread across the ravens lips, he wasn't so sure if he could or not anymore as he felt his resolve start to disolve.

* * *

"I-Iza-yaaaa… nghhh." Linda moaned, his fingers tangled into silky, dark locks while his thighs were spread to give Izaya more room.

He was so pissed off. He just let this happen. He walked right into it. How did he walk right into it? He seen it coming - he knew this would happen. Why the hell did he just let it happen?

But when Izaya began to hum around his member he couldn't find any reason to care. It felt far too good - better than anything he could imagine. His head fell back onto the head rest of the couch as he gripped the couch harder along with Izaya's hair, hearing a grunt from him when he tugged a little too hard.

Linda Linda could've cared less about whether it hurt him. He was taking advantage of him so he didn't deserve for anything less than rough gestures. Moaning loudly again, his body shuddered as Izaya raked his teeth along his shaft slowly, teasing him even more.

He'd kept doing that - increasing his speed, getting Linda close and then slowing down and teasing him. It was agonizing and Linda didn't resist when his hips jerked violently, letting them buck into Izaya's mouth. Not that it even seemed to bother the brunette anyway.

He felt the familiar warning heat inside him as he realized he was getting close, extremely close. Linda tugged on Izaya's hair again. "T-That's enough… s-stoooop." He groaned. As much as he was enjoying this, and it was more than obvious he was - he couldn't deny it even if he wanted to, Linda didn't want to give Izaya the satisfaction of making him cum. He wouldn't allow it.

Izaya could sense that or rather, he figured it would end up like this. Linda was too forward about him hating Izaya. Even though the broker knew very well that Linda wanted him to do this. After the first two weeks of Izaya teasing him about it, he seen the look in Linda Linda's eyes. He could tell he was lying about wanting Izaya - lying about everything.

He wanted him to touch him, kiss him, fuck him hard into the night. And after Izaya realized that, his resolve to crush the boy's denial into dust was even greater than before.

Not to mention, Izaya found Linda attractive anyway. There was something about his smug, self-confident flamboyancy that he really did enjoy. The fact that he had a thing for blondes also helped the case.

"I-I.. aaaa… said e-e-.. unnn.. `nough!" Linda cried desperately, as he felt that familiar tightness in his stomach. "I-Izaya!" The urge to hit him filled him but he could feel Izaya threateningly bite down on him when he lifted his hand from the couch - and that scared him more than he cared to admit.

Izaya was more insistant on making him cum than Linda's insistence on not giving him the satisfaction. So when Izaya continued his work, sucking and stroking Linda so expertly, Linda gave in. Letting his body seep up all the pleasure it could as he moaned loudly and let his eyes slip closed. His body convulsing as he reach his climax and came into Izaya's mouth.

Keeping his eyes closed as he came down, he couldn't help but admit that he wasn't finished with Izaya. This wasn't going to be the last time he was here - he could feel it. His body had betrayed him and now there was no turning back.

Opening his eyes, he stared dully at the ceiling before he leaned up to look down at Izaya. Regretting it immediately as he watched Izaya swallow and lick off the stray cum that spilled from his lips. Thinking how insanely sexy it was and realizing, with horror, he really was attracted to this fine asshole.

Izaya peered back up at him, Linda noticing that his expression almost looked innocent and he wondered how that was even possible. And for just a moment, Linda thought this might be able to work out. They might just be able to make this... _arrangement_ of theirs something that could last and that maybe over time, Linda could learn to deal with him.

Wiping his mouth, Izaya grinned at Linda Linda. "I like the way you sound when you cum." He told him outright, no shame or embarrassment behind his words.

Though, Linda on the other hand turned a bright red from his embarrassment causing him to shout at him. "S-Shut up!"

And it was then that Linda regretted ever giving Izaya the benefit of the doubt. This would - and could - never work.


End file.
